


Under Your Talented Hands

by Tchell1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Besotted!Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Runes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sneaky!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is a lovely thought.” Magnus said looking Alexander in the eyes “That one day all my body will be filled with your runes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Talented Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the books. I'm just playing around.

It was one afternoon, after Clary, Izzy and Alexander had defeated some demons with the help of Magnus that Magnus first realized his boyfriend was being sneaky behind his back.

 

The four of them went back to The Institute to debrief because Alexander was serious about his duty. He had his arms around Magnus, walking him to the room where Jace was waiting for them. Magnus had thought Alexander was just caressing his arm with his finger as he wasn’t even paying attention to Magnus. It was a surprise to realize that Alexander was drawing the _protection_ rune over and over again on Magnus arm.

 

Magnus had stopped abruptly and almost sent Alexander crashing down with a shout. The girls ahead of them had turned in surprise only to see Alexander trying to get his balance back and not fall.

 

“Are you all right?” Clary asked with a frown and Magnus gave them an excuse he wouldn’t even remember latter.

 

___***___

 

It kept happening.

 

Now that Magnus knew what was going on, he could not stop thinking about it nor could he not pay attention anytime Alexander had his hands on his body.

 

They were on the sofa at Magnus’ loft watching The Fifth Element  because Alexander had never seen it and Magnus never wasted an opportunity to see this movie. Magnus’ back was leaning over Alexander’s chest and both were watching Leeloo try to save the world when Magnus felt Alexander’s hand. This time, it was caressing his right hand.

 

It did not take long for Magnus to figure out Alec was drawing the _joy_ rune over and over again.

 

Magnus blinked twice, overwhelmed and took a deep breath.

 

“You are amazing, you know that?” he told Alexander just because.

 

___***___

 

Jace and Alec had fought for some obnoxious reason and Magnus very kindly allowed Alexander to vent at his place until Alexander and his parabatai made peace again.

 

Alexander was walking in circles on Magnus’s living room, muttering to himself and completely ignoring Magnus, which made Magnus believe Alec did not actually wanted him very close. So Magnus went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

 

It took Alexander a good half an hour but he finally made his way to the kitchen, where Magnus was preparing roasted chicken for them. Without saying anything, Alec plastered himself to Magnus back, his arms surrounding his waist.

 

“Sorry I’m being so cranky today.” Alec whispered into Magnus ear.

 

Magnus laughed quietly.

 

“It’s all right, angel. We all have difficult days.” He said turning around and facing Alexander “I don’t mind” and gave Alexander a quick kiss on the lips.

 

Alexander kissed back and then shook his head.

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He said, going quiet again.

 

Magnus went back to cooking dinner, now with Alec on his back, his hand on Magnus waist, under the shirt, drawing over and over again the _love_ rune.

 

___***___

 

Clary had managed to convince Jace to spend the day at the park doing absolutely nothing beside being happy. Jace then, convinced Alec and Izzy to go, which, in turn, convicted Magnus and Simon. The latter also brought Raphael and the duo installed themselves under a big canopy Magnus conjured for them.

 

Magnus watched Clary and Alec bicker amicably over what restaurant was the worst to take dates and could not help smiling. Three months ago, Alec would not even be able to look anyone in the eye when talking about dating Magnus. Seated cross-legged on the grass watching Alec with his crossed arms very seriously tell Clary that there is no way he would take Magnus to a place that served a deconstructed spaghetti a Bolognese, Magnus knew he could never be as happy as in that moment.

 

“Love, I think she got the idea.” Magnus said to Alec when Clary could not help laughing at Alexander’s indignation.

 

Alexander huffed and sat next to Magnus, his hands immediately going around him.

 

“I just don’t understand how these restaurants survive.”Alexander said, his hand drawing the _happiness_ rune on Magnus tight.

 

Magnus had to control himself not to tackle Alexander to the ground and have his way with him then and there.

 

___***___

 

They were at a Clave meeting, discussing the renewal of the accords, Magnus occupying his chair as the high warlock of Brooklyn, when an older shadowhunter decided to comment on Alec’s choice of romantic partner and how terrible everyone in Idris thought of his decision.

 

Magnus saw Alexander tense beside him and before Alec said anything, Magnus said:

 

“Were we all called here today to address Alexander’s romantic affairs? Because that was not the invitation I received.”

 

“I imagined if someone else got the same invitation as our fellow shadowhunter here, please, take a step outside and you will have words with me.” Izzy said right after Magnus.

 

Magnus felt Alexander hand find his knee under the table and draw the _gratefulness_ rune.

 

After that, the meeting went fairly well.

 

___***___

 

They had just defeated a powerful demon right outside Pandemonium and Magnus was exhausted. He would not be able to use his magic for at least the rest of the day and half of the next one. He was very tired and all he wanted to do was go back to his bed and sleep. It was good that it was already dark because Magnus could not even hold his charms in place; his golden eyes were shining on the night.

 

Alexander was accompanying him back to his loft with a closed expression, his hand holding his bowl so tightly his knots were white. He told Magnus that he did not want anything else to happen to Magnus that night. Magnus was too tired to argue with him.

 

“Don’t ever do that again.” Alexander said as soon as he and Magnus were inside the loft.

 

Magnus turned back to him with his eyebrows raised.

 

“Excuse me? What do you men don’t ever do that again?”

 

Alec threw his bow on the sofa and crossed his arms.

 

“I mean when a demon decides to attack me, you let it. I’m trained to withstand these attacks.”

 

Magnus closed his eyes in exhaustion. He really did not have any energy to fight Alexander tonight.

 

“Let’s have this fight tomorrow, all right?” Magnus whispered “I can barely stand on my two feet.”

 

Immediately, Alec’s stance softened and he went to Magnus, holding him against himself.

 

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I just… I really worry.”

 

Magnus smiled gently, letting Alexander support his weight and drag him to the bedroom.

 

“I know my love.”

 

Alexander shook his head and kissed Magnus’ cheek, his right hand drawing the _devotion_ rune on Magnus left side.

 

“Please, just- not again.” Alexander said lowering Magnus into his bed.

 

Magnus closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his body.

 

“As as said: tomorrow we can have this discussion” he said and caught Alexander’s hand dragging him down with him to the bed.

 

Alexander went willingly.

 

___***___

 

Magnus woke up in the middle of the night with Alec’s finger on his back. He blinked a few times and concentrated on the imaginary lines Alexander was drawing. He took a shuddering breath when he realized what they meant.

 

“I know what you are doing, you know?” Magnus whispered to the dark.

 

Immediately the finger stopped. Magnus’ felt Alexander raising his hands from Magnus’ body and he could not have that. He turned to face Alexander and found him with big scared eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” Alexander said “I shouldn’t have.”

 

Magnus smiled and kissed Alexander’s mouth.

 

“I don’t mind at all, darling. I look forward to it all day.”

 

Alexander’s eyes widened.

 

“You… you do?”

 

Magnus nodded very satisfied with himself.

 

“Do you want to see your art?” he asked.

 

Alexander frowned in confusion.

 

“There is no art.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes to Alexander and snapped his fingers.

 

Magnus’ entire body started blowing. Blue lines appearing everywhere, all the runes Alexander had drawn on him showing in soft blue light. There was all kinds of runes: _love, devotion, protection, uniqueness, possession, frustration, kindness_ ; Alexander was seeing all his runes and feelings shining back at him and Magnus had never seen him be more beautiful.

 

Magnus turned his back on Alexander and conjured a mirror, because he would not miss Alexander reaction when he saw the _forever_ rune splayed boldly for him to see in the middle of Magnus’ back.

 

Magnus was not disappointed. Alec’s eyes instantly found the rune and he could not help but touch it, drawing over it over and over again.

 

“Do you like your art?” Magnus asked gently.

 

Alexander was still looking at the rune in Magnus’ back. His mouth opened and closed a few times and no word came out.

 

Magnus chuckled and turned back to Alexander.

 

“It is a lovely thought.” He said looking Alexander in the eyes “That one day all my body will be filled with your runes.”

 

Alexander took a deep breath and brought Magnus close to him.

 

“I love you so much.” Alexander said kissing Magnus. “You don’t… you don’t understand how much”

 

Magnus kissed Alexander back, riding Alexander’s wave of desperation.

 

When they separated, Magnus touched Alexander’s chest, right above his heart.

 

“Would you allow me to return the gesture?”

 

Alexander blinked and nodded.

 

With a thought, Magnus pushed some of his magic into Alexander’s chest and then removed his hand, looking attentively at the soft blue line that appeared on Alexander’s skin.

 

“There. ‘Aku cinta kamu’” Magnus said very pleased with himself. His own blue lines started disappearing, leaving only Alexander’s chest glowing.

 

Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes shining beautifully on the blue light.

 

“What does that mean?” he asked.

 

Magnus looked at the lines with a smile. They were already fading back into Alexander’s skin.

 

“It means I love you.” And kissed Alexander.

 


End file.
